Best Friend
Best Friend is the third episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa's best friend, Suzy Sheep, comes to play. Peppa and Suzy want to play doctors and nurses they discover they need a patient. George is allowed to join them and is happy to play the patient. Plot Peppa awaits for the arrival of her best friend, Suzy. When the doorbell rings she runs straight to do the door to answer it, and welcomes her friend inside. The two girls embrace before Mummy Pig tells them to go and play in Peppa's bed room while a lonely George watches. As Peppa and Suzy dig through her toy chest, George comes in to play with them. But Peppa tells him that he can't play with them and takes the toy he grabbed away. She tosses it back into the chest and dresses up like a fairy. She begins to chase Suzy around while teasing her by saying she is going to change her into a frog until they get too tired and lay down on the floor. George picks up the tossed ball that landed near him, sad that he has to play alone. Peppa runs by to tell him he can't play with them and she takes the ball away from him. It's then Mummy Pig calls for him in the kitchen. She tells him that she needs help, and allows him to lick out the bowl she used to make cookies. At first this cheers him up but when he hears Peppa and Suzy from upstairs he starts feeling sad again. Up in the bedroom, Peppa and Suzy dress up as a doctor and nurse. But when they realize they are missing a sick person, they call for George and use him as the sick person. She puts a bandage on his chest while Suzy checks his temperature. They deem him to be really sick and Daddy Pig comes into the room to find the girls and George playing. At first he worries George may really be sick, but after the girls tell him they are only playing and Mummy Pig comes in with some cookies for George to eat, claiming them to be his medicine. Seeing this, everyone else begins to fake being sick, so that they can have cookies too. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *Suzy Sheep (debut) Supporting Characters *George *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Trivia * This is the first episode where someone outside of the Pig family appears. * This episode marks Suzy Sheep's debut. **This is also the first episode where the said character uses her nurse costume. * This is the first episode not to be written by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. * This is the first episode that Daddy Pig’s stomach growled. * Goof When Peppa And Suzy Go in Peppa room the door is open but when they threw raspberrys the door is closed Gallery Best Friend 001.PNG Best Friend 002.PNG Best Friend 003.PNG Best Friend 004.PNG Best Friend 005.PNG Best Friend 006.PNG Best Friend 007.PNG Best Friend 008.PNG Best Friend 009.PNG Best Friend 010.PNG Best Friend 011.PNG Best Friend 012.PNG Best Friend 013.PNG Best Friend 014.PNG Best Friend 015.PNG Best Friend 016.PNG Best Friend 017.PNG Best Friend 018.PNG Best Friend 019.PNG Best Friend 020.PNG Best Friend 021.PNG Best Friend 022.PNG Best Friend 023.PNG Best Friend 024.PNG Best Friend 025.PNG Best Friend 026.PNG Best Friend 027.PNG Best Friend 028.PNG Best Friend 029.PNG Best Friend 030.PNG Best Friend 031.PNG Best Friend 032.PNG Best Friend 033.PNG Best Friend 034.PNG Best Friend 035.PNG Best Friend 036.PNG Best Friend 037.PNG Best Friend 038.PNG Best Friend 039.PNG Best Friend 040.PNG Best Friend 041.PNG Best Friend 042.PNG Best Friend 043.PNG Best Friend 044.PNG Best Friend 045.PNG Best Friend 046.PNG Best Friend 047.PNG Best Friend 048.PNG Best Friend 049.PNG Best Friend 050.PNG Best Friend 051.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Where Someone Outside Of The Pig Family Appears Category:Episodes Where The Said Character Uses Her Nurse Costume Category:Episodes Not To Be Written By Neville Astley And Mark Baker